A Sticky Encounter
by clarex-ama
Summary: Be careful with who you bump into, they might be covered in... glue?


**Title: **A Sticky Encounter  
**Author: **clarex-ama**  
Beta(s): **The wonderful nefariousandrea and the brilliant thegreatdanes  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Slash, (and if you are a bit sensitive) language  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns everything... only the situations are mine.  
**Summary: **Be careful with who you bump into, they might be covered in... Glue??

**A Sticky Encounter **

The big, drowsy sun was shining mercilessly; hot beams of sunlight were burning everything and everyone who dared to walk into the light. As a result all the students were hiding in the shadows like creatures of the night, panting and sweating immensely because of the heat.

Hogwarts felt like an oven, making it almost impossible to stay alive, let alone cool. It was also impossible to concentrate on the school-work, and it wasn't just the students who were dozy, the teachers also seemed like they were ready to strip off their cloaks and jump into the cool water of the Black Lake. Of course they didn't do it, but the thought was there…

Harry and his friends had actually been looking forward to having Potions with the Slytherins this afternoon, not because of the fact that it was _Potions _with the _Slytherins, _but because they all hoped the classroom would be nice and chilly because of its placement in the dungeons… they were awfully disappointed. The burning flames beneath the boiling cauldrons made the clammy room feel like a damp sauna, making all the students shrug off their outer robes and roll up their shirtsleeves.

When the class was finally dismissed, all the students practically fled the room, fighting to get first through the door.

Since it was their last class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted to relax in the shadows by the lake and dip their feet into the dark water. Unfortunately they only got to the big oak doors before Harry realised something was missing… Something so important he had to run like a maniac with fire in his pants all the way back down to the classroom… He'd forgotten the extension of his hand… More commonly known as his _wand_.

Harry knew exactly where it was; the wand was in the pocket in his robes, which were hopefully still lying on the floor next to his table.

Harry ran through the dark corridors, loudly cursing himself for being so stupid to actually forget his own bloody wand!

Meanwhile, in said classroom, a loud bang could be heard followed by a high-pitched screech. But since Harry was too busy loudly cursing his own bits to China, he heard nothing.

Panting, Harry raced down the corridor, rounded a corner, and ran headfirst into another student who was heading in the opposite direction.

Harry's eyes widened comically before he let out a horrified grunt as the two bodies slammed together forcefully. The collision almost made Harry and the other boy fall over, but after a bit of swaying they managed to keep standing upright.

Harry narrowed his eyes and saw that the blonde thing merely inches from his face was Draco Malfoy. They were standing chest to chest and Harry realised he'd wrapped his own arms around the other boy's shoulders to keep from falling. He hurriedly released him again.

Malfoy looked like he was about to panic, he squealed in horror and did something Harry hadn't seen coming; he ran his hands quickly down Harry's back and came to a halt at his lower back.

Harry felt something sticky soak his shirt were Malfoy's hands had touched him, and it wasn't until now Harry realised that the Slytherin had wiped his hands on his shirt.

Disgusted, Harry tried to take a step backwards, but the stupid blonde was holding him tight, making it impossible for him to step back. Harry tried again, and again, but Malfoy refused to let him go.

"Let me go, Malfoy!", Harry screamed angrily into the other boy's face, trying desperately to free himself from the embrace.

Malfoy's eyes were wide in shock and realization, which only made Harry even more annoyed. Why couldn't that stupid bastard just let go of him and back away?! Harry didn't like having his personal space invaded the way Malfoy was doing right now. It was highly uncomfortable!

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted, making the paralyzed boy almost jump in fright, "Stop hugging me like a lunatic and let me go!"

The Slytherin regained his composure and narrowed his eyes furiously. "I'm not hugging you, Potter!", he spat indignantly.

"Well, what the fuck do you call this then?", Harry shouted back, hands indicating the positions of their bodies and Draco's hands, which were wrapped around Harry's body in something that looked suspiciously like an embrace.

Draco glanced down their bodies and had the decency to look a bit flustered. "Well, I'm not hugging you on purpose!", he spat, embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink.

"I don't care - just let me go, Malfoy!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't?" Harry tried to force his head back just slightly so that he wasn't standing nose to nose with Malfoy. It was very frustrating trying to argue with someone when they were standing so bloody close!

"I mean that I _can__'__t_, dimwit!"

"Why?" Harry demanded, green eyes narrowing to slits.

"Because we're glued together, that's why!" Draco tried to pull back, and Harry saw how their shirts, ties, and trousers were stretching grudgingly between them. Malfoy was telling the truth, they were quite literately glued to one another.

"And your hands?", Harry asked confused.

"They're stuck," Malfoy said trough gritted teeth. "In panic, I tried to wipe my hands on your shirt…"

"But why?", Harry asked utterly confused.

"Why? How many people fancy running around with glue all over them? Of course I tried to wipe it off! What kind of a question is that, Potter?"

"Not that!", Harry explained irritated. "But why were you running around covered in glue to begin with?"

"A cauldron exploded all over me! Some idiot hadn't cleaned his or her cauldron after we'd made the Glue-Potion today, and said bloody cauldron decided to explode when I entered the room to look for my cloak."

"Why didn't you just use your wand to clean up the mess?"

"I was panicking, all right?", Draco snapped, "And I was afraid that my clothes would get ruined, so I decided to run to the bathroom to examine the damage and clean myself there!"

Harry tried to pull back again, but it was impossible because of the blasted glue.

"Well, don't just stand there, do something!", Harry ordered, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, trying to push him away again. Both boys stumbled and Draco glared at Harry.

"It's not working," the Slytherin growled, "We'll end on the floor, if you keep doing that!"

"Well, what else do you suggest then?", Harry bit back defensively.

"Use your wand, you twit!"

"I can't!", Harry raged.

"Why not?"

"Because..," Harry said, feeling himself blushing a bit (and there was no way Malfoy could miss it, since the other boy was practically in his face!), "Because I don't have it with me. I forgot it in the classroom along with my robe."

"You did what?!", Draco asked horrified, grey eyes widening in surprise.

"I forgot it! And don't stare at me like I'm some kind of freak – it's not the end of the world! We'll just have to use your wand then."

"But – but we can't," Draco stammered, head pulled back as far as possible in a desperate attempt to put some distance between them.

"What do you mean, we can't?"

"I mean that we _can__'__t_. Merlin – Potter, you are painfully stupid sometimes", he snarled mockingly.

"Why?"

"Because," drawled the pale boy, "you were born that way."

"Not that!", spat the Gryffindor, temper rising in his chest," Why can't we use your wand?"

"Because, so did I…"

"So did what? You forgot your wand? You are kidding, right?", Harry spluttered disbelievingly.

"God, Potter! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"So you are not kidding?"

Draco arched a blond eyebrow, looking at Harry like he was a stupid four-year-old asking about something completely obvious.

"Okay, you're not kidding. We'll just have to go get them then. The classroom is just over there, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Of course that was easier said than done. Both boys started moving on their own accord and since that was in opposite directions, none of them were getting anywhere.

"We're not getting anywhere," Harry said, pointing out the obvious.

"Really? Your level of genius is surprisingly high today," Draco drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We'll have to move together," Harry said, ignoring Malfoy and his stupid comments.

"The pearls of wisdom are just falling from your lips, aren't they?"

"Shut up," Harry said threateningly, "and do as I say, unless you want to stay like this forever?"

"With you attached to me like a leech? I don't think so."

"Then shut up!"

The blonde boy huffed crossly but did as told.

"Okay, we'll start with the left leg. Ready?" Draco nodded curtly and prepared himself mentally. Harry grabbed the Slytherin's shoulders and steadied himself. They were ready…

The next thing that happened was a whirlwind of flailing limbs and muffled yelps. Harry found himself faltering backwards and then to the side. Malfoy, stumbling, followed Harry. He looked like he was about to lose his balance. They were accidentally stepping on each other's feet, making not falling almost impossible. Harry felt how his back was bending backwards and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He tightened his grip, fingers digging desperately into the flesh of Draco's shoulders, trying hard to cling to the other boy in an attempt to keep from falling. Malfoy was pulled forward which only made their situation worse, and Harry knew it was only a matter of time… and then he fell backwards. A searing ache burned in the back of his head, sending jolts of pain through his entire body – his head had hit the stone wall as he fell. Malfoy's forehead slammed into Harry's face, making both boys shriek and squeeze their eyes shut because of the pain. Harry felt himself and Malfoy glide down the wall, expecting they would hit the floor with a loud bump… but that never happened. Instead he felt his shirt tighten around his neck, almost as if someone had grabbed him from behind and lifted him from the ground, preventing him from sliding down the wall any further.

Harry blinked several times, shocked that he wasn't falling anymore, and then horrified when he discovered that he was literally face to face with Malfoy. If Harry had thought they were close before, it was nothing compared to how they were now. Draco's forehead was resting against Harry's own, his nose was digging into Harry's right cheek, and his lips were brushing the corner of Harry's mouth… they were _very _close.

Draco opened his eyes; blond lashes fluttering against Harry's glasses, and stared directly into the Gryffindor's deep, green ponds. The Slytherin's grey eyes enlarged in bewilderment and then he gasped softly, lips moving lightly against Harry's skin as the mouth expressed his astonishment… then he pulled back (as far as he could).

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"Right," Malfoy mumbled, clearly trying to regain his composure.

"That didn't go very well," Harry said, more to himself than to Malfoy.

"Very well?", Draco sputtered disbelievingly, "It was bloody awful! Thanks to you, we both ended up in serious pain, and may I add that our situation hasn't improved at all!"

"It wasn't my fault!", Harry said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Oh, it wasn't? Next time you say left leg, then in the name of Merlin's panties don't mean your own left and my right! How the bloody hell should I have known that?"

"I thought you could think for yourself, but obviously I was mistaken."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

Harry didn't answer; this conversation was irrelevant at the moment. He was more concerned with how he and Malfoy had ended up in this very weird position. He tried to look down their "glued-together" bodies.

Harry was sure they looked very strange from the outside; bodies pressed together tightly from hip to shoulders, Malfoy's arms wrapped around his waist, Harry bent backwards – upper back resting against the wall, Malfoy leaning forward, supporting Harry's weigh with hands resting on Harry's lower back… if Harry wasn't mistaken it looked quite like they were about to do something different than just argue about who's fault it was… he blushed at the thought.

A bit disgusted with his trail of thought, Harry tried to push himself away from the wall and into another position which wouldn't look quite so… well… yeah…

Unfortunately, Harry soon discovered that he was stuck where he was… The glue Malfoy had wiped off on Harry's shirt glued him to the wall.

"This is just not happening," Harry whispered horrified, "This can't be true." He tugged again, and again, and again… "I'm stuck!", he practically screeched, "I'm bloody stuck to the bloody wall!"

"You're what?!" Malfoy exclaimed loudly.

"I'm stuck," Harry whined, "I'm glued to the wall…"

"But – but, you can't be. If you're glued to the wall then we can't move…"

"Don't you think I know that?", Harry snapped exasperated, "We have to get free. Help me, Malfoy!"

Malfoy, having no idea what to do, started tugging at Harry's body, trying to pull them both from the wall. Harry helped the best he could, pushing his own body into Draco's. Both boys were struggling hard, pushing back and forth, groaning because of their efforts.

Their bodies were grinding together and Harry could feel how Draco's muscles were working beneath his clothes, stretching and relaxing as he moved his lean body against Harry's. Harry clutched the other boy's shoulders hard, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. This was not working… Malfoy pressed Harry's body into his own again, making Harry bit back a groan… this was definitely _not _working! Harry had to stop this…

"Malfoy," Harry started, voice sounding rather breathless (he inwardly cursed himself), "I don't think this is work_-i-ii_…" At that exact moment Draco accidentally slammed their hips together, making both of them gasp out loud. Harry was grabbing Draco's shoulders so tightly it hurt, but Draco didn't notice. He was far to occupied with staring horrified into the black-haired boy's eyes.

Suddenly Harry could feel every inch of his body that was touching Malfoy's, and a surge of unexpected heat rushed through his veins.

The atmosphere between them had shifted, and instantly they both became very aware of the suggestiveness of their position.

"_Fuck_," Malfoy muttered and blushed deeply, pink roses blooming on his pale cheeks.

Harry gulped and nodded, feeling too perplexed to utter any words himself.

Malfoy looked around wildly, afraid that their little "accident" had been witnessed by any bystanders.

"Officially… this never happened, all right?" he whispered urgently, grey eyes looking very insecure.

"Never..," Harry repeated and tore his gaze away from the other boy.

A tense silence floated between them until Harry cleared his throat, "Em, what to do now?"

"I don't know..," Draco said truthfully. He'd never been in a situation like this before, so he had no idea how to handle it.

"Okay," Harry said a bit too excited in an attempt to sound positive but failed miserably. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. Harry cleared his throat again.

"Well," he tried again, "Our trousers, ties, and shirts are glued together, and I'm also glued to the wall…"

"I did notice that, you know," Malfoy drawled sarcastically. Harry glared at him.

"We've discovered that we can't just be pulled apart by hand…"

"Potter, is this another one of your bright moments, because if it is, please tell me so I can shut you out."

"Stop being such a prick, I'm just trying to analyze our situation!"

"What should that help? We're stuck anyway."

"So you are suggesting we'll just stand like this until someone finds us? I can't do that, Malfoy! My back is aching for god's sake, I'm sure it's not healthy to bend this way."

"Well, it's not exactly like I'm enjoying this position either, Potter," the blonde snapped back, "but if you haven't noticed, it's not like we're able to do anything about it! Our clothes are glued together and you're glued to the bloody wall!"

"That's it!", Harry whispered, eyes wide. A plan was beginning to take form in his head.

"Yeah, that's it," Malfoy said darkly, clearly misunderstanding Harry's moment of realization.

"It's only our clothes that are glued together," Harry repeated happily, staring directly into the grumpy blonde's silver eyes.

"Only?", Draco asked confused, "What do you mean, "only"?"

"Can't you see it? We'll just have to find a way out of our clothes, and then we're free!"

"What are you, a closet nudist? I'm not going to take my clothes off in the middle of a bloody corridor, Potter!", Draco spluttered resentfully.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco like he had just grown an extra head. "So you'll rather stay like this until someone finds us? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this – this situation can rather easily be misunderstood…"

"And taking my clothes offin the middle of the bloody school can't?"

"It's not like you're actually able to do that," Harry pondered, remembering that Malfoy's hands were glued to Harry's own back. "Hmm… that's going to be a problem."

Malfoy heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. There's no way I'm going to take my clothes off here… And especially not in front of you," he added mumbling.

"What's wrong with taking your clothes off in front of me?", Harry asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that it would be wrong and disgusting, that's all."

"Malfoy, we both live in dorms! Changing in front of other people is something you can't avoid."

"Very eager, aren't we? Want to see me naked?", Malfoy teased maliciously.

"Only in your dreams…"

Draco muttered indignantly, but Harry didn't listen. He was far to occupied with trying to find out how they could get naked… which was actually a bit disturbing, if you thought about it…

After a little while, Harry spoke again, "Okay, Malfoy. If I could just snake out of my shirt, then I would be able to squirm out of your embrace ("It's _not_ an embrace, Potter!") and then I might be able to free myself. Then I could go and get our wands, and free you! How does that sounds?"

"How are you going to squirm your way out of your shirt?", Draco asked scornfully.

"Well, I don't know, but we'll just have to wait and see…"

Draco snorted hauntingly and the noise made Harry angry and even more intent on living out his plan. He started loosening his own tie.

Draco looked at him with big, round eyes. "You're not actually doing it, are you?"

Harry took off his tie so that it dangled between them; it was still glued to their chests.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to stay like this forever," Harry said calmly. He then narrowed his eyes calculatingly and stared at Draco. "Hmm, I should probably take your tie off as well. I don't want to strangle you while I'm squirming around…" He lifted his hands and started loosening Draco tie.

"Stop taking my clothes off, Potter!", the Slytherin practically screamed. Harry actually had the cheek to look amused.

"Relax, Malfoy, I'm only loosening your tie."

"Well, stop that!" Draco fought the best he could (which really wasn't much, since the only part of his body he could move freely was his head.)

Harry ignored the blonde completely and lifted the tie over the struggling boy's head.

"Malfoy, whether you like it or not, I'm going to take my shirt off. Instead of struggling like a prat, you should help me, so we can get this over with. It's not exactly like I'm enjoying this either!"

Draco huffed heatedly but stopped fighting. Potter had a point; he had to admit that…

"Okay," he said reluctantly, "But hurry up, I want to get this over with."

"Well, so do I, Malfoy," Harry snarled, he then looked a bit unsure as if not really knowing what to do. "Em, right…"

Harry realised that because of the limited space between them (and of course because of the glue), he couldn't open the shirt fully. He could only undo around three buttons, and then he would have to wriggle the rest of the way out… Well, he might as well just get started.

Malfoy watched as Harry's fingers opened the buttons in his shirt, revealing the smooth skin beneath. Somehow, Draco found it very hard not to look at the silky flesh, almost as if his eyes were determined to torture him with disgusting images of one naked Harry Potter… He tore his gaze away.

"Okay," Harry said, looking a bit flushed, "I'll start squirming now… just so you know." Malfoy nodded briskly.

Harry raised his arms over his head and started moving, trying desperately to twist his way out of the shirt. Draco's eyes widened, and he bit his lower lip in a muffled attempt to stifle a moan. Harry's lithe body was pressing against his, moving in a way that caused Draco to cry inwardly. This was not fair! Why? Why?

After what seemed like ages of torment (only seconds really), Harry stopped and looked Draco in the eye.

"I can't get out of my shirt as long as you're still wearing your trousers."

"What?", Draco spluttered incredulously, voice out of breath and approximately an octave higher than usual, he cleared his voice and tried again, "What?"

"I can't bend my knees since you're still wearing your trousers," Harry explained, looking at Draco like this fact was obvious, "Our trousers are glued together, so I can't move down as long as your trousers stay up… if you understand what I mean…" He blushed delicately.

"So you want to take my trousers off?", Draco asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"I don't _want_ to, but yes…"

"You can't do that!" Draco exclaimed frustrated.

"Why not?"

"Because – because… you just can't!"

"In the name of Merlin, do you want to get out of this mess or do you not!", Harry asked annoyed, emerald eyes looking straight into grey.

"Okay, okay," the blonde muttered grudgingly, eyes looking around, checking if there were people hiding in the shadows (he felt a bit paranoid), "but hurry…"

He couldn't believe that he'd just agreed to let the Golden Boy take his trousers off… Draco had a horrible feeling things would go wrong…

Harry reached in between them, trying to open Draco's zipper. It wasn't just straightforward; Harry had to struggle a lot because of the glue. Draco closed his eyes and forced himself to think about Hagrid in a tutu…

"Ready?", Harry asked after finally having succeeded in undoing Draco's trousers. Draco gulped and wanted to scream: "NO", but that would be just a tad too pathetic… even for him, so he decided to say nothing. Harry seemed to take that as a yes, because he started moving once more…

This time things went easier… at least the whole "get-naked" part. Harry squirmed and wriggled the best he could, making Draco's breathing all heavy and wheezy. Soon the black-haired wizard disappeared from view - he had managed to pull the shirt over his head.

Draco could feel how his trousers slowly slid down as the The Boy Who Lived moved further downwards.

Malfoy swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut, he could hear the other boy's heavy panting and stifled moans… the sounds ran straight to his groin… he even felt Harry's hot breath through the layers of clothes. Draco bit his lower lip and tried desperately to calm down… he was pretty sure he was going crazy.

Waves of desire rushed through his body, making his eyes glaze over. Who knew it would feel so good to have bloody Harry Potter rubbing his body against Draco's?

Harry had managed to squirm out of his shirt and was now sitting bare-chested on his knees, looking straight into Draco Malfoy's boxer-clad crotch…

Draco couldn't help but moan, Harry was so close… it was unbearable…

_Hagrid in a tutu, Hagrid in a tutu, Hagrid in a tutu__…_

But somehow Draco's mind was more willing to show him pictures of a naked Harry Potter taking Draco's cock into his mouth… green eyes darkened with lust, soft, wet lips closing around him…

"Okay," Harry mumbled hoarsely, "I should…should…oh yeah, the wands… right." He cleared his throat and the voice broke into Draco's reverie, sending him back to reality.

A reality where there was only hatred… _only_ hatred, Draco!

Harry stared at the other boy's pale legs (in an attempt to force his eyes away from his crotch)… If Malfoy could just step out of his trousers, then Harry would be able to move away from the other boy and go and get the wands…

"Okay, Malfoy," Harry said in something he hoped was a nonchalant voice (he failed), "step out of your trousers, so I can go and get the wands…"

"What?", Malfoy asked confused.

"Step out of your trousers, Malfoy."

"I'm not going to step out of my trousers, Potter! I know you'll just leave me while I'm still standing here like an idiot attached to the wall… you'll just run away, back to your stupid little friends," the Slytherin spat angrily.

"Now you're just being stupid, Malfoy," Harry growled irritated, "I'm not going to leave you! You still have my shirt, I don't fancy running all the way up to my dorm shirtless!"

"A minute ago you seemed fine with nudity… as a matter of fact you said something along the lines of: "If we take our clothes off, then we'll be free!"

"Fine," Harry snarled and started opening his own trousers; he'd had enough of Malfoy's endless excuses.

"What are you doing?", Draco asked terrified, looking down at the Gryffindor who was stepping out of his own trousers.

"Well, since you are going to be such a prat, then I'll do it myself." He rose to his feet and took a couple of steps backwards, putting a decent distance between them once again.

Harry stood there, in the middle of the corridor, only wearing his boxers. Draco would have said something nasty but he was too busy with staring hungrily at the other boy's body.

Harry was tall and lean; nothing special really, but there was just something about him… a charm… something that made Draco's blood run hot.

Harry stared at Draco's arse… not something he would ever admit, but he did… and he liked what he saw…

A rather awkward silence floated between them and Draco coughed slightly.

"Right," Harry muttered, blushing, "wands… I'll be back in a second." He then turned around and ran away.

"Hey, you could at least hitch up my trousers!", Draco shouted after the Gryffindor.

"If I'm going to run around almost naked, it's only fair you're standing there half naked," Harry shouted back, not really sure if it made any sense, but nothing made sense today so Harry didn't care.

Meanwhile, only a couple of corridors away, a small first year Hufflepuff named Jimmy Bolton was walking happily down the passageway. The freckles on his fat cheeks were in full bloom because of the sunny weather and his short legs were hidden under that way too big robe he was wearing… oh, yes, he was a charming little boy…

Jimmy was a sensitive little lad, always playing safe. He hated to be surprised and liked when things were simple and uncomplicated.

If you knew Jimmy, you wouldn't be surprised to hear that the poor guy nearly had a heart attack when he saw the always-evil Draco Malfoy without trousers in the middle of a deserted corridor.

Malfoy hadn't seen Jimmy; he was tugging at something... It looked a bit like a shirt… a shirt attached to the wall…?

"Potter, get your naked arse out here and release me!", the blonde boy shouted frustrated.

Potter? Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Jimmy gasped; he couldn't believe his own ears… what was going on?

Unfortunately, Malfoy heard Jimmy's little intake of breath; because he turned his head and stared at Jimmy in a mixture between surprise and embarrassment. When Malfoy saw he was only a first year Hufflepuff, he narrowed his stormy, grey eyes to slits and sent Jimmy a full-frontal Malfoy Death-Glare. Jimmy shuddered violently and saw his whole life pass in review…

"Relax, Malfoy, my wand should be able to do the job," a voice said, and Jimmy realised it belonged to Harry Potter. The Gryffindor came out of the Potions classroom, and to Jimmy's astonishment, he was _only _wearing his boxers, nothing else…

Harry Potter walking around practically naked? Draco Malfoy not wearing his trousers and wanting to be released by the Golden Boy's wand?

What was going on? Jimmy's head was bursting with confusion and his whole body was trembling… too many bizarre things were happening at the same time, and Jimmy's fragile little being couldn't handle it.

It wasn't until now, Harry saw Jimmy, and the raven-haired wizard's green eyes revealed his surprise. He then blushed furiously and looked over at Draco who was still shooting daggers in Jimmy's direction.

"Get lost," the Slytherin snarled menacingly. Jimmy squealed with terror and did just that.

Harry stared at the retreating Hufflepuff's back. He then shook his head and walked over to where Draco was standing.

"Here's your wand," he said after a little while and raised his hand so that Draco could take the wand.

"Potter, you idiot, my hands are still glued to your shirt!"

"Oh… right, of course… I'll release them."

Harry wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember… The glue could only be dissolved by water…

Harry cleared his throat and pointed the wand at Draco's hands, "_Aguamenti_." A jet of clear water emerged from the tip of Harry's wand, splashing all over Draco's hands, freeing him.

"Ah, that was nice," Malfoy said happily and studied his hands, checking if everything was still there. Harry rolled his eyes.

Harry gave him the wand and their fingers brushed briefly as Draco's hand closed around it.

Draco opened his mouth as to say something, but was interrupted by the noise of someone approaching.

"Someone's coming," he said and listened. Harry could also hear it; the loud sound of shoes clicking on the stone floor. The pace was fast and determined… the walk of a professor.

"That stupid Hufflepuff brat probably told one of the teachers..," Draco growled darkly.

"We have to hide," Harry whispered, eyes roaming the corridor for a hideout. There, in the far end of the corridor stood an enormous and tremendously ugly statue of a fat troll. The troll was awfully cock-eyed and its broad back was huge enough for both of them to hide behind.

"Come." Harry ran down the passageway not waiting for Draco to catch up.

"Wait," Draco hissed, and Harry cast a look over his shoulder to see how far behind Draco was… he should never have done that… Harry burst out laughing so hard, his stomach was hurting. The sound of his laughter was echoing loudly down the empty corridors, but he just couldn't help it. Malfoy looked like an overgrown penguin in panic, the trousers around his ankles made it impossible for him to run properly, so he was waddling furiously as fast as he could.

"Shut up, Potter! It's not funny," spat the Slytherin and tried to hitch up the double layer of trousers (Harry's were still attached to Draco's).

Harry tried desperately to muffle his chuckles, but it didn't help that Malfoy chose that exact moment to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"Hurry," Harry panted out between giggles, the sound of footsteps was getting louder and louder.

Draco, deciding that crawling was faster, crawled as fast as he could across the stone floor.

When he reached Harry, Harry helped Draco back to his feet (while laughing hysterically), and they both hid behind the giant statue.

They were panting heavily; Draco because of the crawling, and Harry because of the laughing.

Harry bit his lower lip and leant his head back against the troll's bum. He couldn't believe he was actually hiding behind a troll, only wearing his underwear… that alone was bizarre, but to top it all, he was actually doing it together with Draco Malfoy. This was just crazy – Harry started giggling again.

"Potter, for Heaven's sake, shut up," Draco hissed and put his hand in front of the brunette's mouth in an attempt to mute the sniggering Gryffindor.

Harry tried to protest, but of course Draco couldn't hear what he was saying. He only felt Harry's soft lips move against his palm.

Their eyes met, and Harry fell silent. The intensity in the other boy's gaze made Harry's heart leap, and he felt a wave of heat rush through his body.

Draco swallowed and looked straight into Harry's captivating green eyes. How come he had never realised how beautiful they were?

Slowly, Draco removed his hand, fingers brushing Harry's lips as he did so. The feeling of Draco's touch made it prickle tenderly all over Harry's skin.

It was like they saw each other for the first time… The annoying boy Harry had known since he was a child had transformed into a handsome young man, and Harry hadn't noticed that until now.

The grey eyes he had always thought of as cold and evil, shone warmly with emotions. The pale skin looked milky-white and soft to the touch. The sneering mouth was welcoming, lips pink and so irresistible that Harry felt himself leaning forward, wanting to taste them with his own.

Draco moved closer, his hand rested on the Gryffindor's shoulder, fingers hesitantly caressing the nape of his neck.

Now they were only inches apart, Draco could feel Harry's hot breath on his lips, and the butterflies in his stomach flapped their wings in anticipation.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, what's going on here?", a sharp voice asked. Both boys turned around and saw to their horror that McGonagall's strict person was standing in front of them.

They jumped apart and looked at each other in utter shock. "It's not what it looks like!"

The end

**A/N: **I wrote this oneshot, so I could try the whole "beta-thing" before I'm getting serious (like that's ever going to happen...) So of course I want to thank my lovely betas :D  
And as always; hope you guys enjoyed my little fic - please review XD  
Btw, no sequels :P


End file.
